A promise to give
by Shallindra
Summary: Boromir doesnt die, and he makes a bond with another side of Haradrim
1. one

Obviously as Boromir's fan, Boromir doesn't die and there will be an OC. I shall leave the rest of the cast's fate unchanged for I love them all. Enjoy!  
  
ONE  
"Don't move." Aragorn hissed as he tried to pull out the arrows from his body.  
  
Boromir did as he was told, for there were no strength left in him to protest that it was useless. He knew a grave wound when he saw one. Dimly, he saw Legolas and Gimly stood watching the whole process with grim faces. "Don't bother, save the little ones...." He managed to said though it was barely a wishper.  
  
Aragorn only shook his head, and continued to dressed my wound. "One thing at a time, Boromir."  
  
He wanted to argue, but his strength was no more, and after Aragorn with Gimli's help forced him to drink some liquid he passed out.  
...  
  
Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn sat around the fire they just built for Boromir's comfort. They all looked weary as the Gondorian Captain fighting for his life.  
  
"I don't think he will survive." said Gimli. "It even hurt me to see him trying to breath."  
  
"His wound is grave, but I am still hoping for a miracle." Aragorn sighed. "If only we have time to hope."  
  
Legolas cast a quick look at Boromir. "What do u want us to do then?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head in despair. "we cannot tarry long. Merry and Pippin need us. It pain me to do this, but Boromir has to fight his own way back alone."  
  
Gimli looked over his shoulder to see Boromir. There's only a slim chance of survival if Boromir was to be left alone. They hadn't had a chance to speak openly so far, but he admired the big man's courage. He turned his attention back to Aragorn and Legolas who were discussing a map. It would be a hard and long run to catch up with the hobbit. Gimli didn't mind the hardship at all for he was a warrior born. But a warrior knew his limit. "I will stay with him."  
  
Both Legolas and Aragorn broke their conversation and stared at the dwarf. "What do u mean?"  
  
"I think Boromir has more chance to survive if someone takes care of him while he recovers." Gimli shrugged. "He's a strong lad, I'm sure it will take only a moment to recover."  
  
Aragorn understood it took a lot of courage to admit one's weakness, so he didn't say anything except nodded his approval.  
  
Suddenly they heard Boromir's voice ," I don't want any of you to be here with me." He said weakly but sternly.  
  
"Boromir.." Aragorn moved to try ease his pain, and fixed Boromir's blanket around him.  
  
The big man's hand grabbed Aragorn's hand with startling force. "I know I am dying, Aragorn." He took a deep breath carefully. "My chance of living is uncertain. There's no point letting anyone stay behind for me. You need everymen you have to fight those uruks. "  
  
"Aragorn can manage it with this elf, laddie." said a very concern Gimli.  
  
"I thank you for your concern, Gimli. But we must not forget our purpose in this journey. If I live I will join you all again." Boromir's tone made it clear that he didn't want any argument from them again. He felt so tired after speaking that short. He didn't fight to stay awake when darkness took him again.  
  
When he woke up, it was already morning. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were making preparation for their journey. He noticed that a couple of lembas were left for him, as well as some water and medicine, and those were on a range of his hands.  
  
Aragorn knelt in front of him."We will travel light, so there are some of our weapon here with you. Also some food, water, and medicine. Gimli gathered enough firewood for you." He smiled sadly."We will see each other again, Boromir."  
  
Boromir only nodded. "Save Gondor, my King."  
  
Then the three of them walked away without looking back.  
  
...  
  
He didn't know how long he had been sleeping, when suddenly he was awaken by some voices. Boromir was confuse, he had thought his friends already left. Then the voices became more clear, he realized that they spoke a different language, and none of those voice he recognized. He opened his eyes and saw two men standing in front of him. There was a dagger beneath his blanket, but he was too tired to just grab it.  
  
One of the men asked him in a common tongue, "Who are you?"  
  
Boromir observed them. They wore leather and carried a shorter , but wider blades than Gondor and Rohan's standard. Their skin were light brown, almost like caramel tone, dark eyes, and black hair.  
  
"What are you doing in this part of middle earth? "  
  
Still, Boromir refused to say anything.  
  
Another voice was heard, and the two men stepped aside and bowed slightly. "It's a badly wounded man, Shaka."  
  
Shaka was a haradrim word for squad leader, equal with Captain rank in Gondor army. Boromir didn't move. If he died, he would not tell them anything. But he couldn't hide his surprise when he saw the Shaka.  
  
A very beautiful lady approached them, and knelt in front of him. For a moment, she checked his wound and grimaced. "Nasty wound you've got there."  
  
"He hasn't answered any questions so far, Shaka." One of the men mentioned it. "From his clothing we know that he came from Gondor, and a high status for his cloth are rich."  
  
The Shaka examined the weapon which was laid beside him."Very expensive blades too." She took the dagger from his weak hand. " Fine dagger." She smiled, flashing her white teeth. "He is trained to do so."  
  
The two men looked confuse. "Do u know who he is, Shaka? Or why a Gondorrim traveled this far from his home?"  
  
The lady stood up again." Bring a sling to carry him. He will join us. "  
  
Boromir could see the surprise look on the men's faces. But one of them turned back to carry out her order. She must be an important person to have her order done without question. Whoever she was, the beautiful lady hold his fate in her hand.  
  
A moment later, three men appeared and carried the semi conscious Boromir to a wagon. There were a lot of people there, almost like an army on a move. The Shaka then gave order in her language which Boromir didn't understand. He felt the wagon was moving, but to his surprise the Shaka joined him.  
  
"Still refuse to talk, eh?" she asked with a smile. Then her fingers touched his face, smoothed back the hair from his face. "What will I do to you, son of Gondor? What are you doing so far from your father?"  
  
Boromir began to feel nervous.  
  
"Oh yes, I recognize you son of Gondor. " She looked straight into his eyes ." But the question is, what are you doing so far from Gondor, dear Boromir?"  
  
... 


	2. two

TWO  
  
Boromir didn't remember much of the journey. His body was very weak due to his wound and he suffered from high fever as well. He dimly remembered a healer changed the dressing of his wounds, and gave him a foul tasting concoction . Finally, his clothes were removed and they bathed him with damp cloth in attempt to break the fever.  
  
Usually he was being treated only by the healer . But now as he opened his eyes, the beautiful Shaka was sitting quietly beside him.  
  
"Welcome back. "she greeted him.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Boromir weakly.  
  
She gave him a funny look. "Still in the wagon. You didn't actually do anything else but passed out for the last 3 days."  
  
He focused his eyes on her . "Who are you? "  
  
"I am the Shaka of this squad. "she answered. "A captain in Gondor standard I think."  
  
"Who are you? "he repeated his question.  
  
She bathed his face with a damp cloth. "Your fever is still high. " She ignored the look on Boromir's face and forced him to drink another of those foul concoction.  
  
Boromir was very angry, and if he had his strength he would fight back and forced this lady whom he found very irritating to reveal herself. But now, the only thing he could manage was to shut his mouth, refusing to drink the concoction.  
  
"Don't do that!" she snapped.  
  
"Tell me who you are." He replied stubbornly.  
  
"I'll tell you after you drink the medicine."  
  
"How do I know that is not a poison?"  
  
"You don't. But if we wanted to kill you, we would kill you on the spot."  
  
"You might want to make me suffer."  
  
"Trust me, the only suffering side right now is me. I thought I found the famous Gondor Captain general, instead it is only a whining big Gondor man."  
  
He eyed her weary, and finally decided to drink the concoction. "Gah! That must be poison!" he accused.  
The lady chuckled. "I hope your temper indicates your health."  
  
"Tell me who you are!"  
  
"In a moment. How are you feeling now?"  
  
Boromir was more than a little irritated at her. "I swear lady when I got my strength back, I would get back at you!"  
  
"Get healthy 1st, then we shall see."  
  
Then to his dismay, she left. "That girl is impossible. What kind of captain is she anyway?" he murmured unhappily, but began to feel sleep overtook him." Stupid medicine." He growled.  
...  
  
Boromir opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Welcome back, sir." greeted the healer. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better."  
  
"I'm glad you feel that. Your fever had broken."  
  
"May I have some water, please?" asked Boromir.  
  
"Certainly young sir. You must drink a lot of water."  
  
This person definitely was the most cheerful healer he had ever met! Boromir decided to take a risk. "Why are you helping me? Who are you ?"  
  
"I am a healer, young sir. Surely you can tell."  
  
"I didn't mean that! I was asking who you are!"  
  
"Ah, a rather personal question. Very well my name is Emir."  
  
"Who are you, damn it!"  
  
"My what a fine temper you carry there, lord Boromir." said the Shaka who joined them in the wagon. "No thank you to Emir after all the things he had done to keep you alive?"  
  
Boromir was not amused by their play. "I wish to know what will you do to me!"  
  
The Lady took pity at him. "We are taking you to Ithilien border."  
  
"why?"  
"So you can go home. Isn't that what you want?"  
  
Boromir stared at them ,speechless. Then he seemed to remember something as he studied them more closely. "Ladharim."  
  
Both the shaka and Emir smiled. "Let Emir changes your bandages and clean you up a bit. After that we will talk."  
  
This time Boromir didn't protest. Emir treated his wound carefully, and make him looked presentable. After the shaka left, he realized that he was only wearing a blanket to cover his body due to his high fever .  
  
The Ladharim was actually one of many tribes in Harad. But since Sauron's power began to grow in Harad, they fled to Gondor and occupied half of Ithilien. No one lived in that part of Ithilien when the Ladharim came, so the Steward of Gondor at that time let them stay for their present actually helped Gondor from Sauron attack.  
  
Boromir tried to remember his lesson when he was just a boy. He remembered that the Ladharim was a nomad people. They traveled from one place to another in their own group. There were manyLadharim people in Minas Tirith and Dol Amroth, usually in festive time. They would build a huge tent and performed a lot of acrobatic move and tricks which was never failed to impress the Gondorrim people. They were also famous for their jewelry and fabric, and their ways with animals. He couldn't help asking Emir, "Can you do some movement that your people do in a show?"  
  
The healer laughed. "Ah, unfortunately no young sir. I am only a healer."  
  
"I thought every Ladharim can do an acrobatic movement for you all seem so agile." Said Boromir sheepishly.  
  
"The only thing I can do now beside healing is to run."  
  
"Run?"  
  
"I was one of the fastest runner when I was young." said Emir rather proudly.  
  
"Why aren't you in the army then? You're not that old to retire ."  
  
Emir grinned." I will hurt myself if I held a blade. But I am very good handling small dagger for operation." He gathered the used bandage and Boromir's blanket. "I think you will like to talk to shaka now." He went out of the wagon.  
  
A moment later, the shaka appeared . "I think I will have my lunch with you." It wasn't a question. " We gathered all of the weapon and blanket of yours with us, and you can have them back. We even bring your food. Somekind of bread in a leaf."  
  
"That's lembas bread."  
"Never heard of it." She smiled at him. "But first thing first. I will answer your questions. My name is Kheila daughter of Faid, shaka of Ladhar."  
  
Boromir smiled back. "Well met Shaka."  
... 


	3. three

Thank you for all the reviews, and I'm so glad so far so good. Caitlin: You're welcome. I cant let Boromir being left out, can I? SokaWriterChick: I'm glad you like it. I must confess, when I wrote the story, I didn't think about the map of Gondor whatsoever ;) . I will start looking. And I have no idea what Mary Sue is. Kim Shimada : Thanks for noticing. MoonWarrior : I like your name too. RC : It's always a pleasure to read that someone actually like my story. Galadrielwannabe : How could anyone doesn't love Boromir? Love him! I still have no idea where to put the Ladharim home. Maybe in southern Gondor? Any ideas?  
  
THREE  
  
"It's only a liquid medicine, young Lord." Emir rolled his eyes. "It will only make you better after you drink it."  
  
Boromir eyed the concoction with open hatred. "Well it tastes like poison!"  
  
"How many poison have you tasted my lord?"  
  
"None. But I know it tastes like this foul thing."  
  
"You will drink the medicine or I will call some guards and force you to drink it!" At that point the old healer looked very serious. "Besides Boromir, the medicine should taste foul to remind people not to get sick!"  
  
Boromir protested,"I didn't do it on purpose you know. The Orcs shot me."  
  
"You should have moved faster then."  
  
"Faster than an arrow? "After a moment hesitation, he drank the concoction swiftly.  
  
"If only you could move that fast I think the arrows would miss you."  
  
"Very funny Emir." Boromir said sourly. "Why are we stopping here? "  
  
There was no doubt in the old healer mind that the famous Gondor captain general was the most difficult patient he ever had. He rarely listened the healer's opinion ,always convinced that he was well enough, and very reluctant to drink medicine as if he was forced to drink a poison. Not to mention always demand to know the whole situation all the time. "Why don't you ask lady Kheila yourself ?"  
  
"Is she coming? "  
  
"No, you can leave the sick wagon to stretch those legs of yours. "  
  
"And the rest of my body. "Boromir got out of the sick wagon tentatively. It felt good to be able to walk again, although his chest was still in pain for the wound had not heal completely. Still he would never admit it to Emir who led him to the shaka.  
  
They found the shaka with a few guards practicing the Ladharim martial art, something Boromir found quite fascinating. The movement was very fast, and when they were practicing it looked like they were dancing for there were drum beat to accompany their every movement. He smiled; Ladharim culture always involved music and dancing. His eyes went to Kheila who was standing somewhat apart from the rest of the group. Her long black hair was tied up, and she wore a tight fitting cloth which showed her toned arms and flat belly. Her face flushed from the exercise and she was sweating, something that made Boromir's heart pounded very hard on his chest. He had never seen a woman as desirable as the shaka right now. Ladharim women were shorter but more curvey than Gondorrim, and their skin shined like gold at night, if a light from a fire illuminate them. To make it more appealing, their native dress was less complicated than the western women dress, and complimented their curvey body: they wore a sarong which showed their shapely legs, and a fabric to cover their upper body, revealing their belly and arms, and a shawl which made them looked mysterious.  
  
Kheila saw him watching her. Smiling she approached Boromir who managed to look very uncomfortable. "I'm glad to see you walking." she put her blade back to the scabbard. "Shall we sit somewhere and talk ?"  
  
"No, I don't want to disturb your practice. "said Boromir. " Besides, I like to watch." He had to stop himself from continuing. I like to watch you, he wanted to say that.  
  
"The Captain General wished to know why we are stopping. "said Emir.  
  
Boromir observed his surrounding. As a nomad people, the Ladharim seemed to find a perfect way to set up camp, and they seemed to have the best tent he had ever seen. No army of Gondor who had this kind of luxury, not even him. But the most intriguing part was there were so many women warriors in the Ladharim army. He knew that the Ladharim society didn't distinguish female from any position but he didn't realize how uncomfortable he really was with the idea until now.  
  
"Yes, I would like to now why we are stopping now. I have noticed that we don't move as fast as an army should, and you made a lot of stop." Boromir looked confuse. "I thought you wanted to return to your home as soon as possible."  
  
Kheila dismissed Emir. "We do, captain. But we are waiting for the rest of the tribes to catch up with us." She pointed the road."We've let them know that we used this road, so sooner or later they will show up."  
  
"How many more tribes?"  
  
"Only the last four." She poked his chest which made him grimaced. "You can use the spare time to heal, don't be such a big grouch."  
  
Boromir smiled sadly."You sound like my brother."  
  
"Faramir called you that? Well it suits you." She smiled back."It must be nice to have a brother."  
  
"It is." He looked at her. "Now that's not fair is it? You know everything about me and my family yet I know nothing of you."  
  
"You're not suppose to know."  
  
"What's the big secret? Surely you have no orcs for a relative, do you?" teased Boromir.  
  
Kheila grinned."Fine, what do you want to know?"  
  
Boromir shrugged."Everyting. Your family, friends, how you became a shaka. I'm all ears."  
  
"My family, it's only me and my father now. "answered Kheila."My mother died when I was only four years old."  
  
"I'm sorry."said Boromir."I lost my mother when I was young too. How did she die?"  
  
"It's allright. I hardly remember her." Came the soft reply."She died in a battle, by a Haradrim's arrow."  
  
Boromir blinked in surprise."Your mother was a warrior?"  
  
"You seem distraught by the thought that women can fight to." She teased him back."Why is that oh mighty captain general? Do we pose some threat to you men?"  
  
"No,"he replied quickly."Well there are none women warriors in Gondor and Rohan. "  
  
"Rohan has a shieldmaiden."  
  
"In name only. "  
  
Kheila mentioned him to follow her."Walk with me. "They walked around the camp, watching the soldiers's activities. "Tell me captain Boromir, do you think women don't belong in army?"  
  
"Yes."Boromir answered truthfully. "I think they you should be protected."  
  
"Because we are weak?"  
  
"You are not weak, but we are stronger." He said stubbornly."women can get hurt."  
  
The shaka brust out laughing."You're the one who is hurt badly. "  
  
"Accident happen."  
  
She shook her head in amusement seeing how stubborn Boromir was."If I was weak, I couldn't be a shaka, could I?" When he didn't answer she continued. "Acording to my grandfather, in all haradrim tribes we are the only one who has women in the army. And it all began because there were only us against all Haradrim tribes, so we need every available men and women to serve in the army." She sighed heavily."And if the war doesn't stop soon, trust me Gondor and Rohan will follow our way."  
  
They were silent for a while, thinking about the war. "Perhaps, or there will be no midle earth left to protect." Boromir broke the silent.  
  
"The end of civilization."  
  
"That's not true, the Haradrim will still be here."  
  
They had found a small pound a bit far from the camp, and stood on the edge, both looking on their reflection on the water. "We now that we are different, but do the orcs know or care about our differences? Will they spare me because I am merely a woman?" asked Kheila softly.  
  
Boromir sighed."No, they will not care."  
  
"And why should we wait behind the line where we cannot help and cant even protect ourselves? "  
  
"I suppose you are right." Boromir murmured. He looked down concentrating on their reflection. He had never thought about it that way before. In Gondor and Rohan women are treated the same way with children who couldn't defend themselves. And he remembered his feeling, how much he hated being locked up, being in cage when he was a small boy. But he was a child and those women were a grown people who had opinion, and should be heard. He was so deeply in thought, that he didn't prepare for an attack. Kheila pushed him hard, and he fell to the pool. When he broke the surface, Kheila was laughing hard." What was that for?"  
  
"oh..nothing. I cant help it." She answered between her laughter. "You looked so serious, and my hands itched to push you."  
  
Before she could recover from her fit of laughter, Boromir ran to her and dragged her to the pool, so they were both soaking wet."I've got you now, Shaka. Who's the stronger one?"His arms wraped around her waist tightly, holding her from bolting.  
  
She wasn't really trying to get away, because she was still laughing."Boromir, let go of me." She pounded his shoulders playfully. "You're such a mean old grouchy bear!"  
  
"I might be grouchy and a bear, but I'm not old!" he protested."Say that again, I will punish you."  
  
"Old man...old man...old man...old man..."she teased him.  
  
He grinned."You've been warned." Then he started to tickle her unmercifully.  
  
"Stop it, Boromir!" Kheila shrieked. "stop it!"  
  
"Say : Boromir you are the most handsome man in middle earth."  
  
Kheila began to laugh again."Oh that's funny."  
  
Boromir began to tickle her again."It's not suppose to be funny. Say it and surrender, lady!"  
  
"stop it.. you're killing me."  
  
"And what will the people thin of that? Their famous and beautiful shaka is dead because of tickling?"  
  
Between her laughter, she yelled."Boromir you are the most handsome man in middle earth, I surrender!" Boromir stopped, and she fell limp on his shoulders, gasping for breath. His arms was still on her waist, supporting her from falling to the water."I never knew laughing could be hurt." She murmured.  
  
He chuckled and loosen his grip a little so she could move and faced him."Why thank you ,Kheila. I'm glad you finally acknowledge my good look."  
  
She smiled broadly."I was being polite. After all you said I was beautiful."  
  
"I did , didn't I?"Boromir tighten his hold again to draw her nearer, then he kissed her with such passion he hadn't felt in a long time.  
  
When Boromir pressed his lips to hers, Kheila was too startled to do anything. But then she regained her senses and enjoyed the feeling and the warmth that spread from his body. She kissed him back with equal passion, her arms circled his neck as she clung to him.  
  
Boromir's hands began to roam on her body. He kissed her mouth, her neck, her throat, and swallowed her moan as he found her mouth again."Kheila.."  
  
She pushed Boromir away a little, gasping for air. "I need to breath."she murmured, but her arms were still on his neck."Meet me in my tent."  
  
"People will wonder .We're drenched."  
  
"Put your cloak around you, they will think you just took a bath."  
  
Boromir kissed her again before letting her go."You go first." She moved away without looking back. He waited for a certain amount of time before he followed her to her tent. Other soldiers ignored him or he wasn't paying attention as he walked to her tent."Kheila?"he called from outside.  
  
"Come in, captain."  
  
He went in and found her still on her cloak."You'll catch cold if you don't take your cloth off."  
  
"I have."she smiled ."It's only this cloak covering me."  
  
Boromir stared at her for a while before pulling off his cloth until he was totally naked. He went to her, and took her cloak off letting it slide to the floor. "Such an exquisite site." He murmured as he lied her to her bed, and began to love her. 


	4. four

FOUR  
  
She felt so warm, and at peace, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. Something was wrong, there were no peace in at the moment, not during the war. Her mother and her brother died during a raid by the Haradrim leaving only her father and herself. Her quiet father who became more quiet yet still opened his sad and battered heart to his only daughter, and still managed to continue his duty as The Ladharim war lord. Slowly she opened her eyes; it's not her mother who held her. It was not her brother who offered the sense of protection. She was lying naked in her bed with Boromir's arms wrapped around her. That was the warmth. How could a stranger came into her heart and made her feel at peace?  
  
Maybe it was only lust. She was no virgin, for the Ladharim culture was more opened than Gondorrim, and she was a soldier. Boromir did look very good without his cloth. It must be lust. But how come he was the first one who made her feel so save, since Thalar? Thalar, she remembered him sadly. He was her fiancée, and they would have married two years ago if he didn't die in a battle . She shook her head to clear the terrible memory away, and buried her face in Boromir's neck. It was such a comfort to lie beside him, and just for tonight she let herself enjoy the feeling that rarely came.  
  
Boromir found her still asleep when he woke up. His smile grew as he remembered the night they'd spent in passion. The softness of her touch, her patience, and her passion were more than enough to satisfy his longing. All of the women he had bedded had soft skin, tall, and yet none of them even the best courtesans was as desirable as she was. Boromir's finger caressed her cheek, her slender neck, her golden shoulder, then he felt the muscle on her arms, her hands and finger, her flat belly, and her toned thighs. Not as smooth as other women for hers was hardened by war and bore many scars. But for him, she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Boromir found himself thinking how nice it must been to have her warm body beside him every single night and to see it again when he opened his eyes in the morning.  
  
"You like what you've touched?" she asked softly.  
  
Boromir looked down and grinned."Very much. How long have you awaken?"  
  
"Not too long before you did. But I didn't want to leave the warmth yet."  
  
He tightened his hold, and stoke her back."Hmm....I don't want to separate with the warmth too." His fingers tickled her waist.  
  
This time she tickled him back, and he nearly jumped from it."Ouch..." he grimaced. He had forgotten about his wound.  
  
Kheila looked worry. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's allright." Boromir held her from moving. "Just stay a bit longer and I'll be fine." He grinned."You may be the death of me woman."  
  
Kheila blushed. "I forgot you are wounded ."  
  
"Wounded, but not dead." He closed his eyes. "I slept like a rock though. The best sleep I've ever had in years."  
  
"Boromir?"she asked tentatively ."Tell me about the elves."  
  
He remembered his uneasiness with Elrond, and in Lorien. Galadriel's eyes which always pierced into his heart, as if they were capable reading his soul. "They live in great forest. I don't now why but they seemed attached to trees. Confusing race."  
  
Kheila chuckled. "Surely you can do better than that. Describe it to me , please?"  
  
"I'm not very good with words. My brother can tell you a lot more about them although he's never seen them." He looked at her, and continued."But I will try. Let's see except living in forest, their home are very protected by magic and themselves for they have no wish to share their home with any other races. They look young but there is something in their eyes that show something of their long years of existence." He remembered Lord Elrond and the lady Galadriel."Some of them have the ability to see your soul and I could have sworn they could read mind as well."  
  
"That's not comforting."  
  
"No. "then he remembered Legolas and Gimli."They don't get along with dwarves either. Somehow the dwarves are irritating them. They look at human as children, but only the dwarves can make them feel on the edge." He chuckled." Those little yet sturdy people sure have a wicked tongue."  
  
"I take it you've met dwarves."  
  
"A few, one of them is my companion." He instantly regretted revealing too much.  
  
She kissed his chest softly. "Alliance between men, elves, and dwarves." She looked into his eyes. "I know we are losing this war. But I didn't know we are desperate."  
  
"The shadow is increasing."  
  
"Minas Tirith will not hold."  
  
"There is always hope." Galadriel's words rang out in his mind. He tried to change the subject. "Tell me about your family, and your home."  
  
"I've already told you about my family."  
  
"Your mother and brother are dead leaving you and your father alone. It's too short compare to my story, no?"  
  
Kheila took a deep breath, resting her head on his shoulder. "There are not much to tell really. Since the dark lord moves forward our lives is only about surviving, and war. My father is the war lord maybe your position captain general. The king's advisor."  
  
"What's his name? the king I mean. And does he have an heir?"  
  
"The king name is Said, and yes he have sons three of them : Farhan, Altair, and Radhan."  
  
"His name resembles your father's."  
  
"They are brothers."  
  
Boromir's eyes widened. "You are the king niece!"  
  
"How very observant of you, my lord." She said dryly.  
  
He groaned. Faramir always reminded him to be careful with his wooing. Becareful, brother. One of them might some high lord's daughter. He'll be able to force you into marriage if he catches you with his daughter. That was Faramir's words, and he could see his brother standing in front of him giving his disapproval look. "My father will kill me."  
  
"For having sex with a woman?"  
  
"For a scandalous behavior with a King's niece!"  
  
Kheila laughed. "Scandalous. I like that."  
  
"And what happen if your family knows? You will be in big trouble too!"  
  
"Our culture is different than yours. In Ladhar if you want to have a time alone with a certain girl, you will be aloud to be together without a chaperon. What goes beyond that, is your and your fiancée 's problem only."  
  
"Fiancée?" Boromir raised his eyebrows. "I'm not your fiancée."  
  
"No, he's dead."  
  
They were both silent for a while. So she was betrothed before. There was someone else. Boromir felt jealous which surprised him. Why should he be jealous? "do you want to talk about it?" it's all he could say, and it was awkward.  
  
Kheila closed her eyes. So much pain, so many memories. "His name is Thalar. He was the son of Bardan, a clan chief of one of the most respected clans in Ladhar. He courted me four years ago, and his family and mine were very happy about our relationship for it will strengthen the royal family hold of all clans. "  
  
"What happened?" "He died defending his people from Orcs attack on their way from Minas Tirith after the spring festival. His clan produced the finest weapon. Maybe you remember."  
  
Boromir tried to remember."Maybe they were the people whom I bought daggers for Faramir and myself. I remembered buying two finest daggers from a Ladharim tribe on the spring festival two years ago. Those were exceptionally good."  
  
She smiled sadly. "Those were them. He was killed two years ago."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Boromir said softly. "What about his clan?"  
  
"Oh Boromir... they were wipe out." She choked. "Three hundred traveling people including small children. They were all killed."  
  
"Valar!" Boromir gasped. He had seen it before, an entire village was wiped out by orcs raid. Some who were lucky got killed, and some who weren't so lucky were eaten. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her while she struggled from pain. What worried him most was not the story, or her pain of loosing someone she loved. But because she shed no tears. "I will protect you!" he blurted.  
  
Startled she looked up."What?"  
  
He was also startled by his words. But when he looked at her face, all doubt fanished. "I will protect you, my lady." He repeated. "It is my duty to see all the people of Gondor."  
  
"But I'm not the people of Gondor, my lord. We share no bond."  
  
"Then what do you call what we just have? Is that bond not strong enough?"  
  
She shook his head."I didn't mean to tie you up, Boromir. You have no obligation towards me whatsoever."  
  
"I have never felt this way about other women. I have never even thought of marriage for I was only interest in battle. "  
  
"Please stop..."  
  
"My mother left me when I was a little and there was nothing I could do." He ignored her plead. "Maybe that was he reason I stayed away from commitment. No women in Gondor or Rohan who can do much to defend themselves and their home .I cannot let myself fall in love and see my wife taken away from me if I cannot defend her. It will be too painful to see someone died that way. But you, you are different. You posses a great strength to protect yourselves and those around you." He touched his forehead to hers. "You make me calm, and surprisingly it makes me want to protect you even more."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I don't see any wrong a marriage between the house of Gondor and the house of Ladhar. "he looked more determent than ever."I will protect you."  
  
Shocked by his confession, she pushed him away. "One thing you must know, Boromir of Gondor: I don't take promises."  
  
"I am no oath breaker."  
  
"I didn't say you are." She stroke his cheek lovingly."I don't know my feeling for you yet. I feel save with you, and you bring such comfort to me, but I take no promises until the war is over."  
  
"I didn't say we ought to get marry soon, Shaka."  
  
"Then we will discuss about it when the war is over." 


End file.
